dalebrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Fictional aircraft in Dale Brown novels
Bombers The bombers in Dale Brown novels are not actually true bombers, using AAMs and other advanced weapons to make them truly classified as "flying battleships". EB-52 Megafortress Dale Brown has used various modified variants of the B-52 Stratofortress, which in reality is used by the United States Air Force as their heavy strategic bomber. These variants are usually referred to as the B-52 Megafortress. The Megafortress first appears in Dale Brown's Flight of the Old Dog and is expanded and upgraded in all his later books. It has all the latest technology (such as an advanced on-board computer and detailed HUD) and carries all the latest weapons, such as the AIM-7 Sparrow, AIM-9 Sidewinder, AIM-120 AMRAAM, along with various anti-ship missiles, anti-tank guided missiles and even more fanciful weapons such as plasma-yield warheads. It also uses an advanced layout, having a long SST nose and twin V-type tails. In later books, the eight engines of the B-52A-H are replaced by four larger and more powerful turbofans. Coincidentally, this is an upgrade that has been considered for the real-world B-52H fleet. In Flight of the Old Dog, the first book in the series, the aircraft is designated the B-52I Megafortress. B-52M Megafortress Plus is later introduced in Day of the Cheetah and the EB-52 designation is first used in Sky Masters. In reality, the EB-52H (or B-52J) was a planned upgrade to the USAF's current fleet of Stratofortresses, allowing them to act as "stand-off jammers", with jamming pods replacing the B-52's wing-mounted external fuel tanks. One final version, the AL-52 Dragon, was introduced in Wings of Fire. The Dragon is an airborne laser platform; the actual laser is a chemical system (a COIL, or chlorine-oxygen-iodine laser). One prototype, however, is refitted with a plasma-pumped solid-state laser (the technology is based on the plasma-yield warheads mentioned above). Both Dragon variants are devastating against aerial targets; however, the plasma-pumped laser's sheer power makes it effective against surface targets as well. Later on in the series, the plasma-pumped solid state laser replaces the COIL laser on all standard AL-52's. EB-1C Vampire First appearing in Dale Brown's novel Battle Born, the EB-1C is an advanced variant of the B-1 Lancer. Originally named after the Megafortress, it was renamed the Vampire in Air Battle Force. It differs from the real B-1 in that its wings are always swept all the way back, the tail is smaller and lacks the horizontal stabilizer, and it utilizes new "Mission Adaptive Skin" that works off of micro-hydraulics to affect the shape of the Vampire's wings in-flight. This allows to create lift and drag much more smoothly than harder control flaps. Unlike the Megafortress, the Vampire can be run via remote control, from pilots and engineers on the ground. These are referred to as Virtual Aircraft Commanders and Mission Commanders. However, both real and virtual pilots, both on the ground and in the cockpit, can run the plane at the same time. Virtual pilots can take off, land, even refuel from their virtual consoles. The Vampire is also used as a "mothership" for FlightHawk or StealthHawk drones. The drones can be both launched and recovered by the Vampire, and even refuel and reload while inside the weapons bay. EB-1C Vampire II The EB-1C Vampire II is a modification of the B-1 Lancer supersonic strategic bomber used by USAF. It uses many advanced weapons and technology. The bomber carries the AIM-120 air-to-air missile and an anti-ballistic weapon known as the ABM-3 Lancelot which is a plasma yield missiles. It is also capable of transporting, rearming, and refueling small UCAV's. The airframe is also modified by having no horizontal tail stabilizers and a shortened tail. The EB-1C also uses Mission Adaptive Skin Technology which slightly changes the fibersteel skin of the bomber, greatly enhancing the maneuverability. Utilizing super-cockpit technology ground crew can monitor all aircraft diagnostics and see what the pilots helmets are seeing. The engines are also very advanced, boosting the speed dramatically. This bomber is akin to the proposed B-1R bomber by Boeing. EB-2 Black Knight Used as a proof of concept aircraft the EB-2 Black Knight was a B-2 Spirit bomber modified with technology found on the EB-52 Megafortress (see Fictional military aircraft). Although part of the "E" series of bombers designed by USAF personnel Brad Elliot and Patrick McLanahan the EB-2 designation is rarely used. It uses cruise missiles called "Disruptors" that use non-explosives to halt the enemy. The bomber also uses an electromagnetic field to disrupt radar beams. The aircraft was used only twice and then was scrapped. Fiskious Fi-170 The Fiskious Fi-170 Tuman is a fictional Russian Stealth bomber prototype in military thriller author Dale Brown's book Night of the Hawk. The Fi-170 is the Russian equivalent to the EB-52 Megafortress, developed by captured and brainwashed American engineer Dave Luger. The aircraft is notable in having a super-critical wing and Russian equivalents to American weapons such as the AIM-120 and Stinger missiles. The Fi-170 is developed at the Fiskious institute in Lithuania and is stolen by a team of commandos led by pilot-hero Patrick McLanahan, who also rescue Dave Luger the same night. The Fi-170 is flown to an undisclosed location in Scotland after destroying multiple enemy targets in Belarus. The Fi-170 is analyzed and dismantled in Scotland having been found to be no better than a Russian copy of the EB-52. The Fi-170 appears in the book Warrior Class as the Metyor Mt-179 with a forward-swept wing and more advanced avionics, making it comparable to the Sukhoi Su-47. RF-111G Vampire A modification of the F-111 Aardvark bomber, the RF-111G is not a true reconnaissance aircraft. Similar in concept to the EB-52 Megafortress the RF-111G completes defense suppression, laser bombing, and jamming. These planes were used only once and then sold to Australia because of political pressure despite resounding success. Fighters XF-15F Cheetah The XF-15F is a development of the F-15 S/MTD STOL and Maneuverability Technology Demonstrator aircraft, first seen in Day of the Cheetah. It should correctly be designated NF-15F, as it is a permanently modified F-15 flight test variant. It uses the S/MTD two-dimensional thrust vectoring nozzle, enlarged canard foreplanes with raked tips (per the cover illustration of the original paperback edition), mission adaptive wings and other technological advancements. In the first few chapters of Day of the Cheetah, the XF-15F is heavily modified as a chase plane, which significantly degrades its performance. F-31, F-32 and F-35 All three were mentioned in passing in Day of the Cheetah as American fighters deployed in the early 1990s. Neither is related to the Boeing or Lockheed Joint Strike Fighter Program prototypes, both of which were expected to use the designator "F-24" in active service. Unmanned Combat Air Vehicles Much like real world UCAV these aircraft are generally used on missions of high risk. Unlike real world UCAV these are usually modified from bombers or operate from bombers. QB-52 Megafortress The QB-52 is the UCAV version of the EB-52 Megafortress. Primarily used for stationary patrols, the QB-52 is not much different from the EB-52. Beside the difference in crew the QB-52 can carry the MQ-35 Condor and a small number of passengers. QB-1C Vampire III Design with the same idea as the QB-52, the QB-1C is the UCAV version of the EB-1C Vampire II. This aircraft is controlled by a small ground crew in an exact mock-up of the cockpit. The aircraft is flown the same as the EB-1C and uses the same weaponry and avionics. RAQ-15 Stealth Hawk and U/MF-3 Flight Hawk The U/MF-3 Flight Hawk is a small and highly maneuverable UCAV prototype. The Flight Hawk can complete a variety of missions including SEAD, reconnaissance, and COIN operations.The RAQ-15 is the advanced, longer ranged, and stealthier version of the Flight Hawk. The RAQ-15 fires small "mini-Maverick" missiles and is extremely maneuverable because of its Mission Adaptive Skin Technology and lifting body design. The RAQ-15 can be rearmed, refueled and carried by the EB-1C Vampire II. The RAQ-15 is small enough to be carried on a rotary launcher. MQ-35 Condor The Condor is a rapid insertion version of the RAQ-15. Capable of carrying four fully laden commandos, the Condor is launched from the QB-52. The Condor uses a small turbojet engine for the launch and then glides to the target. The Condor is undetectable but very vulnerable once it lands. QA-45 Hunter The QA-45 is a small UCAV prototype being developed at the end of the Russian-United States nuclear conflict. The QA-45 looks much like a small B-2 Spirit bomber but is loaded to complete air-to-air and other tasks as well as bombing. Special Operations Aircraft The special operation aircraft in Dale Brown novels are general used to support the elite Tin Man commando group. CV-22 Pave Hammer A modified V-22 Osprey with a gatling gun and hellfire pods. Metyor Mt-179 The Metyor Mt-179 is an advanced fighter-bomber version of the Fiskious Fi-170 found in Dale Brown's novel Warrior Class. The aircraft is designed with a forward swept wing and an extremely thin fuselage section. The aircraft uses an internal bomb bay to carry laser-guided bombs and R-27 missiles. It houses four R-60 missiles in the leading edge of the wings; however, these are omitted due to corrosion of the wing. The crew of two consists of a pilot and a weapons operator. Bought by oil broker Pavel Kazakov, the aircraft is used to influence his East European neighbors, almost starting a number of conflicts. The aircraft finally turned in on USAF forces in Turkey. Fortunately, the chief designer sent the aircraft's heat signature to the USAF in Turkey allowing Patrick McLanahan and his team of EB-1C Vampire II to destroy it. The aircraft resembles a VF-9 Cutlass MV-32 The MV-32 is the advanced version of the V-22 tilt-rotor aircraft. The traditional propellers found on the V-22 are replaced by advanced jet engines. It fires navalized versions of the FIM-92 Stinger and has two cannon pods, with a 20 mm Gatling gun under the nose. The MV-32 has enhanced range and speed over the V-22 and is traditional used in Tin Man support operations. MC-17 The MC-17 is the commando support version of the C-17 Globemaster III. It features advanced refueling, countermeasures, and transport options. The MC-17 is created with the same concept as the MC-130 Combat Talon. Single Category Aircraft These aircraft would only be represented in a one aircraft category so are grouped here. These aircraft are extremely unique. AL-52 Dragon The AL-52 Dragon is the airborne laser version of the EB-52 Megafortress. The AL-52 houses the laser in the internal bomb bays so that the laser is the only weapon the aircraft can carry. Once emitted from a truncated nose turret, the laser weakens the airframe of an ICBM (the main target of the AL-52 program) until it explodes in flight. The laser can also be used on aircraft and even small missiles such as AAM's and SAM's. Initially, it is armed with a COIL laser, however this is replaced by a much more powerful plasma powered laser, allowing the laser to take out ground targets (but at a much shorter range when compared to air-to-air engagements). XF-34 DreamStar The XF-34 is an extremely advanced fighter aircraft tested at the High Technology Air Weapon Center (HAWC). The XF-34 is controlled by thought and uses all of the latest missiles, the thought control program ANTARES, and thrust vectoring. The XF-34 is stolen by KGB deep cover agent Kenneth James, who is later forced to surrender the aircraft after a dogfight with Patrick McLanahan. XF-34A DreamStar The XF-34A DreamStar is a fictional aircraft from the Dale Brown novel Day of the Cheetah. It is a single-engine forward-swept wing fighter similar to the Grumman X-29; however, it is completely thought-controlled by its pilot through a semi-artificially-intelligent computer called the Advanced Neural Transfer And Response System, or ANTAReS. It was stolen by its pilot, who had been a KGB deep cover agent planted into the United States Air Force years earlier; his handlers wished to reverse-engineer the plane and redesignate it the MiG-39 Zavtra (Russian for "tomorrow.") XR-A9 Black Stallion It is a hybrid space plane capable of flying without fuel due to its revolutionary LPDRS or Laser Pulse Detonation Rocket System which shoots powerful lasers into the mix of fuel and air. This system can ignite the pressurized air coming into the combustion chamber, but "a couple hundred pounds of fuel every hour" is added in. It has one payload bay which can carry 3 AGM-170 missiles or 16 250 pound bombs. XC-57 Loser It was originally a bomber designed by Jon Masters for the next generation bomber project. It lost, and Masters was prohibited from building it for 10 years. He dodged that by turning it into a cargo aircraft. It looked like "a pregnant stealth bomber with the engines on top". It carried a Slingshot laser. Real World Similarities Because most of these aircraft are based on real world technology some similarities can be found. * The EB-52 shares the same designation as the proposed EB-52J jamming aircraft based on the B-52 Stratofortress. Also the USAF has considered replacing the eight engines of the B-52 Stratofortress with four high power engines. * The EB-2 shares many similarities to the real world B-2 Spirit and uses the same electromagnetic field that is speculated to be used by the real world B-2 Spirit. * The EB-1C is very similar to the proposed B-1R variant of the B-1 Lancer which uses AAMs and other missiles with F-22 engines for increased speed. * The RAQ-15 UCAV is similar in mission and design to the proposed X-45 UCAV by Boeing. * The AL-52 Dragon is very similar to the YAL-1A by Boeing which is based on the 747. It is noted by the genius Kelsey Duffield in Wings of Fire that the AL-52 lost in competition to the YAL-1A. *The XR-A9 was the result of the famous real world Aurora plane project as noted in Strike Force Category:components